


in your hold (in your heart)

by peanutallergy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, soonhoon cuddles hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutallergy/pseuds/peanutallergy
Summary: jihoon says he isn’t cute, but soonyoung begs to differ





	in your hold (in your heart)

it’s a particularly cold winter day when the boys come back from practice. it’s early in the afternoon and they have the rest of the day off. the members are relieved to have a break and escape the cold weather outside, but once they step into the dorms, they find it more or less the same temperature. the dorms heating system was doing a piss-poor job seeing as the place was pretty much freezing. 

soonyoung himself is currently wandering through each of the rooms, searching for an extra blanket to add to his bed. he longed for a good nap but his blanket alone was too thin to sleep with, the cold seeping through the layer, making him shiver uncontrollably. he roams the halls with his blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape, the small instillment of adventure acting as his only solace in the bitter cold of the dorm.

all of the other beds seemed to have been stripped of their blankets, since most of the members were gathered in the living room, watching a movie and making a big cuddle pile for warmth. soonyoung considered joining them, but his body ached for rest and he doubted that he would be able to sleep with the noise of the movie and all the members.

after rifling through all their closets and drawers, he finds nothing. he’s about to give up on his search and try his luck napping in the living room when he walks into the last room and finds jihoon with a pout on his face, sitting up in his bed, curled into a ball with his blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

he looks even smaller like this, head popping out from his blanket, hair tousled and sticking up in random places. soonyoung just wants to scoop him up and squeeze him tight. jihoon could deny it all he wanted, but he was adorable. 

hearing him walk in, jihoon takes one look at soonyoung and his blanket-cape and his eyes widen at the opportunity of more warmth.

“soonyoung“

he sees jihoon slip his arms out of his blanket-cocoon and holds them out towards him, making grabby motions with his hands like a child asking for a toy. soonyoung feels like he’s hallucinating.

“it’s cold“ jihoon says, looking expectantly at the elder with his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

soonyoung’s heart swells and he all but tackles the man, dashing over, toppling onto jihoon, colliding with his chest and pushing them both into the mattress. underneath him he hears the younger let out a small grunt from the impact. jihoon’s cocoon unfurls around him in the scuffle and he quickly readjusts, yanking it back over himself.

“dumbass“

he chuckles, getting up and draping his blanket on top of jihoon’s before sliding into the bed. jihoon whines at the sudden rush of cold air when soonyoung lifts the blanket, but he is quickly placated as he moves closer to soonyoung’s body heat.

warming up under the covers, soonyoung lets out a content sigh as he wraps his arms around jihoon’s waist, feeling the younger hug back, nuzzling his face into his neck. he lets out a quiet yawn right in soonyoung’s ear, the sound making the dancer tighten his hold on jihoon, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“you're so cute“

“…shut up“

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
